1952-53 QSHL Season
This is the 1952-53 season and playoffs of the Quebec Senior Hockey League (Major). All-Star Game In the first ever league all-star game, the Quebec Aces defeated the rest of the league all-stars 8-5 on October 9, 1952, in Quebec City. Only about 2000 people attended the game. History In March,the Canadian Amateur Hockey Association (CAHA) suspended the QSHL's parent organization, the Quebec Amateur Hockey Association (QAHA), over the eligibilty of a player in the Quebec Junior Hockey League, This affair had nothing to do directly with the QSHL. The CAHA pleaded with the QSHL to bolt the QAHA and stay with the national body. The QSHL, however, stayed with the QAHA and was therefore not eligible for the Alexander Cup. The suspension came at the end of the regular season. The quarter finals were already set. To make up for the loss of the Alexander Cup final games, the semi finals were expanded to best of 9 and best of 11. This was probably the longest playoff series in hockey history - and it went the maximum 11 games! The final was expanded to best of 9. Due to the dispute, the QSHL decided to withdraw from the QAHA and the CAHA and turned pro. The league became the Quebec Hockey League in the next season. Standings Coaches *Chicoutimi: Rollie Hebert *Montreal: Pete Morin *Valleyfield: Toe Blake *Ottawa: Peanuts O'Flaherty *Sherbrooke: Yvan Dugre *Quebec: Punch Imlach *Shawinigan: Don Penniston Playoffs 'Quarter Finals' Best of 7 Montreal Royals beat Sherbrooke Saints 4 games to 3. Quebec Aces beat Valleyfield Braves 4 games to none. 'Semi Finals' Best of 11 Chicoutimi Sagueneens beat Ottawa Senators 6 games to 5. Best of 9 Quebec Aces beat Montreal Royals 5 games to 4. 'Final' Best of 9 Chicoutimi Sagueneens beat Quebec Aces 5 games to 4. Celebrating Playoff Wins 52-53ChiSagCelebrate.jpg|Chicoutimi Sagueneens 52-53QueAce.jpg|Quebec Aces All-Star Teams First Team *Goaltender: Marcel Pelletier, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Defenceman: Jean-Paul Lamirande, Chicoutimi *Defenceman: Roger Leger, Montreal Royals *Center: Jean Béliveau, Quebec Aces *Right Winger: Ralph Buchanan, Chicoutimi *Left Winger: Stan Smrke, Chicoutimi *Coach: Roland Hebert, Chicoutimi Second Team *Goaltender: Ray Frederick, Ottawa Senators *Defenceman: Guy Labrie, Sherbrooke Saints *Defenceman: Jacques Deslauriers, Valleyfield Braves *Center: Sherman White, Chicoutimi *Right Winger: Ed Litzenberger, Montreal *Left Winger: André Corriveau, Valleyfield *Coach: Toe Blake, Valleyfield All-Star Photos 52-53Shermanwhite.jpg|Sherman White 52-53Marcelpelletier.jpg|Marcel Pelletier 52-53Andrecorriveau.jpg|Andre Corriveau 52-53JeanBeliveau.jpg|Jean Beliveau 52-53guylabrie.jpg|Guy Labrie 52-53Edlitzenberger.jpg|Ed Litzenberger 52-53stansmrke.jpg|Stan Smrke 52-53Toeblake.jpg|Toe Blake 52-53Jeanpaullamirande.jpg|Jean-Paul Lamirande 52-53Rayfrederick.jpg|Ray Frederick 52-53Ralphbuchanan.jpg|Ralph Buchanan Awards *Leading Rookie: Ed Litzenberger, Montreal *Best prospect: Jean Beliveau, Quebec *Most valuable player: Marcel Pelletier, Chicoutimi *Byng of Vimy Trophy: Sherman White, Chicoutimi Regular Season Attendance #Quebec: 261,678 #Montreal: 208,928 #Chicoutimi: 123,318 #Ottawa: 117,164 #Sherbrooke: 84,084 #Shawinigan: 60,958 #Valleyfield: 55,286 Team Photos 52-53ChiSag.jpg|Chicoutimi Sagueneens 52-53QueAceTeam.jpg|Quebec Aces Season Tickets 52-53QSHLShawganSeasonTickets.jpg|Shawinigan 52-53QSHLOttawaSeasonTickets.jpg|Ottawa Pre-Season Game Ads 52-53QSHLExhMontrealGameAd.jpg|Montreal 52-53QSHLExhOttawaGameAd.jpg|Ottawa 52-53QSHLExhQuebecGameAd.jpg|Quebec City 52-53QSHLExhShawiniganGameAd.jpg|Shawinigan 52-53QSHLExhValleyfieldGameAd.jpg|Valleyfield Regular Season Game Ads 52-53QSHLASQuebecGameAd.jpg|All Star Game @ Quebec City 52-53QSHLMontrealGameAd.jpg|Montreal 52-53QSHLOttawaGameAd.jpg|Ottawa 52-53QSHLQuebecGameAd.jpg|Quebec City 52-53QSHLShawiniganGameAd.jpg|Shawinigan 52-53LSJSLRadioAd.jpg|Chicoutimi Radio Ad Playoff Game Ads 52-53QSHLQFMontrealGameAd.jpg|Quarter Final @ Montreal 52-53QSHLQFQuebecGameAd.jpg|Quarter Final @ Quebec City 52-53QSHLSFOttawaGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Ottawa 52-53QSHLSFMontrealGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Montreal 52-53QSHLSFQuebecGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Quebec City 52-53QSHLFQuebecGameAd.jpg|Final @ Quebec City 52-53QHLFChicoutimiGameAd.jpg|Final @ Chicoutimi Category:1953 in hockey Category:Alexander Cup